The applicant has already proposed an electrical adapter for use in countries having main electrical pin/socket patterns that allow no alternative plug-insertion orientations. This adapter is described in the following published documents, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference:
Australian Patent Application No. 2006202331 filed on 31 May 2006,
Chinese Patent Application No. 200610114891.9 filed on 16 Aug. 2006,
Chinese publication CN1518169A dated August 2004.
European Community Patent Application No. 06252004.4 filed on 11 Apr. 2006,
European publication EP1437804A2 dated 14 Jul. 2004,
Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-236097 filed on 31 Aug. 2006,
Japanese publication 2004214206A2 dated 29 Jul. 2004, and
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2006-0048801 filed on 30 May 2006.
Taiwanese Patent Application No. 95119620 filed on 2 Jun. 2006,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,508 dated 13 Sep. 2005,
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/401,443 filed on 11 Apr. 2006,
The electrical adapter disclosed in the above documents has a plug top that can be changed to match the different power outlet socket configurations in use in different countries. The pug top and a matching receptor on the electrical adapter have cooperating rotary connection features with electrical connections to facilitate connection of a desired pug top to the adapter. The electrical adapter can also be used with various different pieces of electrical equipment. The electrical adapter has multiple output leads having different voltage outputs or a single lead with a selector switch to set the output voltage of the lead. This requires the user to make a selection of output leads or to set a selector switch. If a wrong selection is made the electrical equipment being used with the adapter might not work, or worse, might be damaged.